


Big Boys in Boots (artwork)

by Zero_Sugar



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Sugar/pseuds/Zero_Sugar
Summary: Porn. It's porn. Click only if you want to see porn.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Big Boys in Boots (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so not my usual fare. This was drawn for a reason and there's a story behind it, but I can't tell this story in public for privacy reasons lmfao. So .... might as well gift it to the fandom like? Have fun xD

R: Yes, Listy. There's a good third technician <3

L: Mmm <3

This artwork is based upon [[this photograph](http://pornceptual.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/tumblr_ml532uog9B1radmcao2_500.jpg)]


End file.
